Burning Memories
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: Post Doomsday oneshot.  After losing Rose, the Doctor hurt and grieving lands in Cardiff.  Rembering the reasons for her death he thinks of his regrets.  JAck and Ianto make an appearance


_**Burning Memories**_

** I disclaim everything to do with Doctor Who. I make absolutely no money from this and write this for entertainment and perhaps because I'm a little sad. Nor do I own Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne who rocks by the way. The rights belong to her and Lukasz Gottwald and the record company etc.**

**Spoilers for series one and two and perhaps Torchwood and may be series 3 but no Martha! Just info. Takes Place after Cyberwoman in Torchwood, so Canary Wharf happened not long ago but not that recent either.**

**For my friend Owenluver who loves Dr Who. And thanks for helping me pick the song!! And for BETA-ING (ish) the story**

The sky turned a swirling grey. An opaque marble mixed with a darker hue. Sadness was reflected in the air, thick and heavy. The heavens wept. The rain fell lightly upon planet Earth cleansing the sorrow. Humans bustled about; running here and there, darting in the thresholds of pubs and putting up umbrellas.

The days go on. But the man beneath the clouds stays still.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

Right now he feels as if he's teetering at the edge of deepest chasm, staring into the black. Tilting his head back he felt the rain splash against his skin - comforting. Suddenly the man stopped. He didn't deserve comfort, he didn't deserve pity. He didn't want it. He had promised hadn't he? He promised she would be safe and she almost died. The man shook his head. Tiny drops flew from his hair, dripped from his nose and ran down his coat. Her life was so fleeting, So short. How dare he jeopardise that? How dare he take that from her?

_ He felt the thrill as his feet left the ground. Laughing in excitement, having the time of his life. A huge grin creased the corners of his mouth and around his eyes. He felt no remorse for the creatures hurtling into the beyond. No sympathy. He was beyond that for them now._

_But then time stopped. NO NO NO NO NO!! this couldn't happen! His eyes betrayed his emotions as the lever flipped to off. Never did he think that he would have to be separate from her like this. Never did he think that her life would end like this. His hearts beat faster and faster. Short sharp breaths racked his body._

"_RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

The man blinked. Shakily he removed his hands from over his eyes looking dazed. Numb with the cold. Numb with regret and sorrow. The bitter chill wind brushed by him. He didn't even shiver. It was difficult to tell in the rain but he was sure he was crying. Who knew that a silly little ape could reduce him so.

Oh but she was no ape. She was beautiful. And she was his. Now she'll never know.

_ Just Stay Strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

"How can I go on now that you're gone?" he whispered to himself. Her bright blonde hair burned in his memories, dazzling him with its glare. He knew she would haunt him wherever he went, no matter how long it was in the future, no matter what happened. Even if he had another hundred companions he doubted any would come close. "Rose," he whispered. More tears trailed down his face mixing with the rain. The rain made his hair cling to his head. The man with brown soppy hair decided he looked like he had just jumped into a ravine and didn't care. He glanced behind him to the tall blue rectangular box. His oldest friend.

"I miss her too," he told the box He recalled Rose giggling at the way he talks to his beloved machine, stroking her and loving her. He chuckled sadly. He was sure she understood before the end.

_ There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth /_

But what's the point of it all now that she's gone? Days just merged together: one long endless video. Endless. How long had it been for her since she had seen him last? How long had it been since he had seen her smiling face.

Not that long.

But it felt like forever.

Temptation tugged at his soul, calling him, whispering.. How he longed to hold her again, see her, laugh with her, just watch her move. His greatest and deepest desire was the one thing that he could never have. Not ever. To do that, to risk all of this, would mean both universes would collapse. "Oh but you're worth it Rose. You are _so _worth it." Forever had never seemed so long.

Glancing back at his ship again he sighed. "She doesn't know. She'll never know," closing his eyes he imagined her joyful face. He would have done anything to see that smile, hear that laugh. The man smiled at the look of pure shock when he said he could dance.

_"Rose, I've just remembered…. I can dance!" said the Doctor jubilantly before sweeping her off her feet dancing in the consol room of the TARDIS. _

The Doctor shook his head. "Time I faced reality." he said. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. Looking about him he saw the prime example of human behaviour. Survival. Amazing no matter when you went they always doubted their own abilities. Never once did they ever believe that the aliens choose Earth because they felt threatened by i _them /i _. They never stopped fighting, never gave up, never surrendered. Humans always found a way.

_ So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

The Doctor found himself wandering around aimlessly. Without any particular reason he found himself walking gracefully into a cosy Cardiff pub. The interior was made of a hard polished wood, shiny and smooth. The soothing browns spoke of a history and fights. This room had harboured many souls, faced many battles. But never before had it met an alien.

_ "If it's alien it's ours!" _

That woman's voice rang in his ears forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. The memories flooded back full force. Images seared across his mind's eye. They swirled together, jumbled no longer making sense. The memories burned.

A young man looked at him curiously. A light frown creased his forehead but it was unclear whether this was out of concern or recognition. He felt drawn to him somehow. As if it made sense. He watched as a single tear fell from his closed eye. The young male looked down. Everyone was crying now. Everyone hurt. For him the pain had dulled. He understood better than most - more than he wanted. The others, the weren't there, they didn't see it happen, they couldn't fathom the terror. All they knew was loss. But the young man saw it happen before his eyes. Little did he know that the man in the blue suit saw it happen too. Right before their eyes. Both had loved and lost. With one major difference.

The Doctor would still feel the sorrow and pain for decades to come, just as he felt it know. Over time, the young man's would fade into the distance like a ship on the horizon. For the man the pain was like waves crashing against a coastal cliff, but for the Doctor, it was similar to a hammer and nail being driven through his hearts. He hurt twice as much as any human. Twice as much as any Time Lord. More tears leaked from his eyes as he just stood there. Vulnerable.

Empty.

Hollow.

The Doctor found himself remembering to breath. It was no longer a reflex unless asleep. Every breath he took was forced because he had to keep going. For her. For Rose. Only thing was he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

The Doctor sat down at the bar right next to the man who found it curious that he didn't order a drink. He noticed the crying male never once looked up or seemed to be aware of his surroundings. The pain was too fresh; too new, too real. Just like it had been with Lisa.

_ He just sat there doing nothing. He could still feel the flames licking his skin. The heat scorched his soul and tore at his heart. Oh how he hated those metal men and the other ones with their robotic voices.. Clutching his chest he rocked himself backwards and forwards desperately thinking of a plan - any plan. A dark skinned body lay limp next to him. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Salty water poured from his eyes like a waterfall. His cheeks raw and irritated he daren't wipe them away. Sobs rocked his body. Please be a nightmare,…please wake up. But in his heart he knew he would not. _

Now it was the young man's turn to fight back the tears. Shaking his head he turned to right. "Ianto," he said.

The Doctor hadn't seemed to have heard him but it was a different story in his eyes. Fighting an internal struggle to face his alone or burden this young man with his woes. It turned out that his human half hurt too much.

"The Doctor,"

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly," he said bitterly. "Exactly,"

_ So far away, wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear _

The Doctor wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug. Who was he anyway? Who was he really? He didn't know himself anymore. Not after Rose…. The alien kept his eyes shut blocking out the pain. But it never worked; it never did. All it did was make it more real, more fierce. Stubbornly he refused to look at the young man with his pitiful eyes and his sympathy. How many times did he have to say that he didn't want it? He just wanted them to stop staring. He needed them to all go away!

But Ianto never stopped looking. It was like his eyes burrowed into his soul even though his brown eyes weren't open. Ianto glanced back at his drink. The whisky flowed around the ice. A scotch on the rocks. When he looked back at the Doctor he saw that more tears flooded his cheeks. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who did you lose?" he asked gently.

The DR never answered. He just looked up at him with his tear flooded eyes. Images of a bubbly blonde girl flashed before his eyes. Her laugh. Oh her beautiful laugh. Her courage and her smile. He sniffed. His lower lip quivered. He breathed in long deep breaths unable to lose the feeling of suffocation. b **Ironic that is; feeling as though I'm suffocating - I can't even die of suffocation b/ **Inwardly he chuckled sullenly. All that succeeded in doing was make him feel just as bad. For now he had an image of Rose wagging her finger at him and telling him of for being gloomy. "Rose," he sputtered out.

Ianto nodded. Just a nod. He understood how this man felt, the helplessness. Though he couldn't help but wonder why the pain was just hitting him now, Canary Wharf was destroyed 3 weeks ago. "You just found out?" he asked curiously.

The Doctor froze. His mind ticked. The clogs whirred like a well oiled machine. Something about that tone was just a little off. As if he was comforting a grieving man yet had the temerity to be suspicious of him. The Doctor's eyebrows drew together slightly in a pained expression. Confusion splashed across his sorrowful features.

"Why do you ask?" his voice suddenly hard. He stared hard at the man, daring him to lie.

Ianto shifted back in his seat slightly. He moved his head uncertainly taken aback by the sudden change. He forced himself not to bite his lip knowing that would make him look guilty. His mind raced for an explanation. As unreasonable as it sounded his gut told him something about that man just wasn't right. Whether his sorrow was fake or his identity, something was just plain wrong. Ianto quickly shook his head at the Doctor's darkening eyes. However this did nothing to quell the Doctor. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Suspicion kept him alert, his sense sound. Even though tears skill dribbled from his eyes he paid them no heed.

Ianto quickly asked him another question. "What happened? Do you know?" he asked boldly. But the look on the other's face was so heartbreaking and terrifying at the same time Ianto simply didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry that was insensitive," he blurted hurriedly tripping over his words so it morphed into an unintelligible murmur.

_ Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend _

The Doctor's anger never quelled. It just grew. Ianto forced him to think about the one thing he was running from. Rose. How he hated humans and their curiosity. They just _had_ to know everything. They just _had_ to know what made you ticked, how you felt so they could use it against you. They always did. That's what he hated about humans. The anger bubbled as he struggled to keep it under control. Ianto - the young man wearing a pristine black suit - gulped in concern. The man before him had the eyes of a grieving widow and a vengeful enemy. His eyes were ablaze in a storm of fury, guilt and pain.

_"Rose," he had called out to her. Time and time again he kept calling her name knowing she would understand. He didn't even know where the tiny rift appeared. It didn't matter. As long as he got to say goodbye. Rose would understand. She would get there. _

_He knew it was only a couple of minutes for him but it felt like years. He had no idea how far she would have to travel, what trouble she would encounter, or if she could even get there at all. But he couldn't give up hope - not now, not after everything. _

The Doctor's eyes suddenly changed. great sadness flooded them masking the anger.

_ He had smiled when he saw her. Rose, his perfect pure innocent rose. Already he was crumbling, slipping. He had to stay strong. He had to stay strong for her. Because if he didn't The Doctor knew she would break. If he pretended everything was just fine that may be things would be ok. Eventually._

_Rose had asked why he looked like that. She wanted to touch him, just to know he was alive, to make sure this was real. It just made it more difficult. More painful. That was when the Doctor fractured. The pain to much to handle so he laughed it off. Kept upbeat while she stood there and cried. Helpless. Small. How he had wanted to wrap his arms around her in an enveloping hug. Protect her, keep her safe. He was crying on the inside._

_Rose told me she loved me._

_And what did I say?_

"_Quite right too,"_

_I never got to answer_

_To say what I always wanted to ever since she saved my life._

_That was when I broke. _

The Doctor's rage bubbled and boiled. Suddenly without realising, he hooked Ianto in the jaw. Hand now aching he smiled satisfied. All better. Or It would be if it wasn't for this bleeding pain in his hand! The Doctor scowled at his limb. Only this meant he didn't see the normally placid Ianto take a swing at him.

Ianto punched the alien back with force. There was no way he deserved that! Lisa had just… no, don't think of it.

"Right out! Both of you!" yelled a male voice. Hands grabbed their shoulders and dragged them out into the freezing rain. Uncharacteristically the Doctor just allowed himself to be lead. For some reason he trusted his dragger with his life. Ianto also allowed himself to be lead by the strong male.

But it was only when the doctor looked at the third male that it computed exactly how he knew him.

_ "I think Jack wants the next dance,"_

"_I'm sure he does. But who with?" followed by a cheeky grin. _

The Image changes to a comfortable chat in the consol room.

_ "Why can't I get some of that?"_

"_I told you, buy me a drink first."_

"_Such hard work,"_

"_But work it," _

The Doctor looked down guiltily. The other man would never know but he had been avoiding him. Both as a Time Lord, friend and human. Memories of happy times flooded back overwhelming him. The Doctor chocked back the sobs. He couldn't let Jack see him like this even if he didn't recognise him.

"What happened?" he heard him ask Ianto.

The voices were distant. The Time Lord just stood staring down as the water covered ground. He glanced behind him amazed that Jack hadn't noticed the blue box yet. It stood not too far in the distance blurry with rain but still distinct. He sensed a soothing calm wash over him and knew the TARDIS was trying her best to comfort him. He could hear her singing at the back of his head but it was never enough to make it go away. Never enough to erase the pain. He knew his self destructiveness was hurting her too. The TARDIS missed Rose as well but he needed to get away, he had to escape.

"He punched me, I punched him, you dragged us out,"

"Yeah before you started a riot and that's not what I meant and you know it!" he scolded voice neither hard nor soft. The Doctor shook his head. Who would have thought Captain Jack Harkness would be taking command. He was slightly interested in how they knew each other.

The rain got heavier, battering down upon them but no one moved. The Doctor quietly sighed determined to not bring attention to himself. Deciding he'd rather not wait for them to question him and feeling even lonelier that Jack hadn't said anything to him yet or came looking for him or at least seemed to at _noticed_ the TARDIS he left. Silently he slipped away in the rain. No one was around anymore. Empty streets. His heart stilled raged a terrible storm ripping every emotion into each other, crashing them together, wrenching them apart and twisting them. He wiped the tears from his eyes and kept going. Walking slowly getting farther and farther away from him.

That was when Jack turned to him. Surprise flashed across his face to find their grieving man had gone. But then he spotted him, hands jammed in the pockets, slowly but surely making his way towards a tall rectangular blue box. Jacks eyes widened . Confusion, surprise, happiness, joy, anger and betrayal flickered on his handsome features. Then he ran. His world war trench coat flapped behind him at the ankles. Ianto Jones stared after him in wonder at the sudden change.

_ Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you _

Jack ran straight to the doctor his gut swirling. Nervousness chewed at his insides as betrayal clouded his mind. He stood in front of him and forced him to look at him. He gasped as the red irritated cheeks and the red rimmed eyes the Doctor sported. No matter how much those eyes had changed - now dark and brown rather than bright and blue - they held the same look. The same stare. Even without confirmation he knew it was the Doctor.

"Doctor?" he asked shakily vaguely aware that Ianto was approaching them curious.

The Doctor looked down again and attempted to move past him but Jack planted his hands on his shoulders and kept them firmly in place. After that he didn't move. He just waited for it. The onslaught of hate and anger that would undoubtedly pour from Jack's lips. He didn't need this right now. He didn't need Jack to hate him. Guilt erupted inside him. How was he going to explain? Could he? The doctor knew jack would want to know. The never dying sadness crept into his features again. And he waited.

"You left me," he said voice hard and hurt. "Why did you just abandon me?" he shook the Doctor's shoulders. The alien stood motionless letting him shake him. Anything to feel something different. Anything to escape.

Jack's anger boiled his best friend's attempt to ignore him. Then it hit him. Ianto mentioned a Rose. That could only be one person in the whole universe. "Fine! Then just answer me this. You told Ianto you lost Rose. She's on the list of the dead. Please tell me it isn't true. Say it isn't true…" he begged. Only then did the Doctor look up and answer.

"She's not. She's so very alive. Mickey the idiot and her mother too," he said quietly.

Jack stopped and looked into his sorrowful eyes. Joy lit up in them and he grinned. "Then what's the problem?"

He shook his head again. More tears spilled out from under his eyelids. Jack didn't understand, how can he be upset if she's alive? What happened to his beautiful Rosie. The girl that was so full of life and love. "there's more isn't there?" he asked carefully.

The Doctor nodded.. Jack drew a sharp breath and remained silent. His insides squirmed as his heart felt like it was in a clamp. No, shut up, he just said she was alive, she's fine, Rose is fine. But he couldn't bring himself to ask. Memories flooded back. The bitter betrayal of being left behind in the space station flooded with the dust of the dead. The TARDIS whooshing away. Him the Doctor and Rose staring at an egg, Racing to save Rose from the Anne Droid.

Just as the Doctor opened his mouth a shout came from the road by a black SUV. A woman with very dark brown hair wearing jeans and a jacket peered at them through the rain. This caught all three men's attention. Ianto waved back at Gwen but Jack closed his eyes and cringed.

Clearly on the side of the SUV were letters that spelled TORCHWOOD.

The Doctor snapped. He lunged for Jack, his tears forgotten replaced with anger and hate. His mind couldn't form a coherent sentence. His hearts broke. The only human left that he trusted worked for the organisation that was out to kill him. The organisation that nearly caused the destruction of the Earth, the organisation that allowed the Cybermen and Daleks through. The organisation that tore Rose from him. He lunged at Jack. He punched him hard square in the jaw. That was when he surprised the members of his team.

He didn't move.

The Doctor pounded his fists against his chest , beating the breath from him. Then he pushed Jack to the ground. Scrambling up again he faced the Doctor panting slightly. "Please listen…" but he was cut off.

"No! you listen. Just for once you listen Captain Jack Harkness or so help me I _will _tear you limb from limb." the Torchwood team looked on in shock as their leader cowered before this man. They had faced many enemies but never before had Captain Jack Harkness cowered before anyone. And the worst thing was the Doctor wasn't even shouting.

The Doctor knew he shouldn't. but he was so angry. He knew his poor little team probably had absolutely no idea who Jack really was, when he was from or what he was. But The Doctor couldn't stop.

"You want to know why I left you _alone_ one the Gamestation? Because you're wrong Jack Harkness, you're wrong. You're a fixed point in time, never changing never stopping. You just keep going. On and on forever. That is _never ever_ meant to happen. Everything dies eventually - even Time Lords - but not you. Oh no. not you." the Doctor paused letting the information sink in. slowly he approached the man appearing to grow in height as he did so while the other shrunk.

"Please, I've changed it…"

"I don't want you're excuses. You work for the Institution that was set up to kill me Jack. "

"What?" replied Jack clearly confused. The Torchwood team attentively approached them though still keeping at a distance. The Doctor noticed them out the corner of his eyes.

"Tell your team to back off,"

Jack waved at them to stay put. Owen opened his mouth to protest but Ianto laid a hand on him arm. He understood this wasn't just an angry alien; this was a grieving friend and those two certainly had issues. But all Owen could see was a hostile enemy. Quickly he darted forward rushing at the Doctor, his feet slapping against the wet ground. Ianto tore after him as Jack stood in front of the Doctor catching Owen and pushing him towards Ianto.

"You're fired."

"What?! You can't possibly… he's an alien…an angry alien…"

"So that gives you right to control me does it. Trying to tell me it's different Jack? Because it looks exactly the same to me," interrupted the Doctor livid. Jack sighed and pointed Owen back to the car.

"Canary Wharf. I was there. Yvonne Hartman got it her head that I belonged to her. Torchwood wit h it's motto if it's alien it's ours. Well it's not so great is it. You nearly the universe."

"But it was only happening on Earth," but in a naïve Gwen.

"Shut up you silly ape. Only on Earth. You think it was going to stay that way? Do you? You find a breach in space much like the rift and what do you do? Do you say that's a little dangerous and ominous, we don't know what we're doing it yet, let's leave it alone. Of course not. You do the exact opposite. Let's make it wider! It was your arrogance and ignorance that jeopardised the whole of creation!" the Doctor yelled. Jack just stood back and nodded. He was right, of course he was. Deep down he knew the only thing that changed was that they were a little more cautious.

_ There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There' s no other way when it comes to the truth _

The Doctor trembled from exhaustion. Don't collapse. Don't collapse. To be honest he hadn't been eating, or sleeping at all. Again shame ripped through him. Rose wouldn't want him to do this, not for her, not anyone. He drew a deep breath. "You let the Cybermen and the Daleks through. We were stuck in the middle of a war. Piggy in the middle! Let's see who gets to destroy all of the stupid little apes, that's if they aren't killed in the crossfire. Ghosts," he scoffed. "Can you honestly tell me that you believed that? Ghosts? Once you're dead there's no coming back," the Doctor paused looking at Jack and amended his statement. "99.99 of the time anyway." he smiled cruelly at Jack. "Looks like you're stuck here,"

Jack frowned at the unusual display of vindictiveness. He knew the Doctor would he livid but never like this. What _had _happened at Canary Wharf that he wasn't told about?

The Doctor stepped towards Jack. Owen shuffled forward slightly but was restrained by Gwen and Ianto. Jack walked towards the Doctor and they met in the middle. He saw his eyes no longer held the anger that had consumed him. Instead the immeasurable grief The alien's long fingers gripped the front of Jack's jacket. "There was only one way to stop them. Only one way. It was too dangerous. I had to. Alternate Torchwood managed to create devices that jumped from their world to ours. I promised she was be safe. I promised she would _always _be safe. I promised Jackie." Ahh there it was, the real reason. Jack closed his eyes and a tear leaked out. "She didn't want to go. Determined to stay she was. You know Rose. I put one round her neck as the other's left. But she came back. Just like last time."

Last time?

_ Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly _

"She was giving up her mother for me," his voice cracked. "Everything that went through the void. That's the black space between universes. All was fine until the lever switched to off. She…she was so brave. Rose pulled the lever up and back on. But she couldn't…. she slipped." the Doctor choked on sobs casuing Jack to panic.

"you said she's alive. Doctor don't say she's in the Void!"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, she's on the alternate universe. But Jack she's not living there. She's trapped. I'm never going to see her again! I never got to tell her I love her Jack! She'll never know."

The Doctor broke down in Jack's arms sobs racking his body. He and Jack sunk to the ground rocking backwards and forwards. The Torchwood team could hear his grief and it struck Gwen and ianto's heart. Even Owen stopped struggling to attack him. "Now do you underst…understand…why….why I hate Torchwood? They… they kill…killed Rose." he sputtered barely able to breath. Jack rubbed his hand up and down his back soothingly. Tears spilled down Jack's cheeks.

"We're different. There's only 5 of us now. We're cautious. Unpresumptuous. He only deal harshly with hostile aliens. We aren't like that. I changed it because of you. The way I knew you would want it to be run."

The alien didn't answer still pouring his heart out on jack's chest. His hands clung desperately to his jacket as if afraid he would disappear. When he calmed down they both stood up.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for,"

"Because of you me you can't die. Because of me you're stuck in 21st century Earth alone with forever ahead of you. I can't fix you Jack. I just can't. no one should ever have to life through this. You'll be alone forever. You'll distance yourself from humanity because, I know, It hurts to much to become attached and watch them die."

Jack shook his head whilst smiling. "Because you I changed. I saw the universe in a whole new light. Yes, Torchwood has changed me slightly but I'm much more tolerant than anyone else could me. Remember it's not your fault. I went by my one choice. You didn't force me. I was so happy when you gave me that chance to prove myself after nearly destroying this planet. It meant so much to me. Come on meat the team."

The Torchwood team watched in trepidation as jack dragged the reluctant alien towards them. Owen stiffened watching warily. Gwen inadvertently drifted towards them while Ianto stood smiling kindly.

"This is Gwen, Tosh, Owen you lunged at you, and Ianto whom you've just met." all of them nodded and shook his hand. "The Doctor is not to be bothered while on Earth. Offer assistance by all means but do not try and stop him and do not hinder him."

"Why?" asked Owen.

"Because he has saved this planet more times than you have Owen Harper. He's friendly to humans. At least the ones who are not trying to destroy it and forgives. He's not hostile unless you're hostile first." they nodded.

The Doctor stared at Ianto with narrow eyes. "Who did you lose?"

Ianto turned to him startled. He hadn't really looked at his eyes before. For one that looked so young, his eyes were so old. "Lisa, my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other and saluted.

_ Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's' no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. _

Perhaps I'm not alone as I thought.

** Thanks for reading!! Hope you like!! Hope i captured the Doctor well enough. See how it goes. Any type of review is welcome. Even Flames **


End file.
